Seddie Magic
by JuIcy ApPle 6 XD
Summary: Sam always knew that she loved Freddie,and finally gets the courage to tell him how she feels. Sorry if I can't post anything past chapter 6, but you guys can always pm me with an idea for the story, and I might let you continue it.*Copyright 2010*
1. Chapter 1

When we got to the fire escape, I noticed 2 chairs that were there. Freddie had still left them there since the last time we were both up here, where we each shared out very first kiss ever, together. We sat in them, and Freddie looked at me, and that made it harder to say what I was going to try and say. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" he asked me. I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes, and mumbled the whole speech. "What?" Freddie asked. "Okay, okay." I said, raising my hands up in defeat. I took a deep breath. "Freddie, I love you. I love you more than I love fried chicken, or than I love bacon, more than anything in the world. I know I pick on you most of the time, but all those times we fought, I went home and cried the whole night. Every time you and Carly liked each other, or acted all flirty, I cried. Mostly because I was-"I said all at once. Freddie cut me off. He was kissing me. His lips were soft, and sweet. "Finally." I heard Carly whisper behind us. Then I heard her walk away. As Freddie and I were kissing, I thought: "It's all because of magic. Seddie magic."


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the fire escape, I noticed 2 chairs that were there. Freddie had still left them there since the last time we were both up here, where we each shared out very first kiss ever, together. We sat in them, and Freddie looked at me, and that made it harder to say what I was going to try and say. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" he asked me. I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes, and mumbled the whole speech. "What?" Freddie asked. "Okay, okay." I said, raising my hands up in defeat. I took a deep breath. "Freddie, I love you. I love you more than I love fried chicken, or than I love bacon, more than anything in the world. I know I pick on you most of the time, but all those times we fought, I went home and cried the whole night. Every time you and Carly liked each other, or acted all flirty, I cried. Mostly because I was-"I said all at once. Freddie cut me off. He was kissing me. His lips were soft, and sweet. "Finally." I heard Carly whisper behind us. Then I heard her walk away. As Freddie and I were kissing, I thought: "It's all because of magic. Seddie magic."


	3. Chapter 3

After we pulled away from the kiss, it wasn't weird. I smiled, and so did Freddie. "So, you still hate me?" "Not anymore, Freddork." I said using my old nickname for him. "So, I was thinking, now that we're together and everything, what are we going to call ourselves?" Freddie asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him, still dazed by the kiss. "Like, you know Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens got together? Well, they decided to call each other Zanessa." He explained to me. "Well, I was thinking Seddie." I told him. "That's a lot better than what I was thinking. Fam." He said, putting his arm around me. We walked out, going to go back to Carly and Spencer's apartment, to shoot iCarly, like we did every Thursday, which was today. Spencer and Carly smiled as we walked back inside, and then we rushed up to the studio because we only had 3 minutes before the show. "In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Freddie directed. "Hi, I'm Carly!" "And I'm Sam!" "And this is… iCarly!" We yelled together. "So, to start the show, Sam and Freddie have something to tell you." Carly said into the camera. "Uh…" Freddie and I said together. I wasn't sure if we wanted the news of our relationship to go viral just yet, and neither was Freddie. With just a nod of our heads, we were sure. "Okay then…" Carly said, taking the camera from Freddie, which made him walk towards me. "Hey peoples!" Freddie exclaimed. "I'm Freddie Benson…" "And I'm Sam Puckett..." I said nervously. "And, as you all know, a bunch of girls on the internet love me." Freddie said, pointing to himself. "Well, too bad, 'cuz he's mine!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around Freddie. He hugged me back, put his arm around my shoulder, and said: "Yes, that's true. We're together. And you heard it here first, on ." "Just to prove it's the truth…" I said, looking into the camera. "I'll kiss him without puking!" I yelled sarcastically, and then Freddie pulled me into a kiss. I was pretty happy, and Carly looked to the side of her, and yelled: "Griffin! You're back!" She dropped the camera on the way as she was running, and Freddie didn't care. The v-cam was still running, and it was finally happening. Seddie and Criffin were finally getting together. Oh, and remember Sasha Striker, the insanely awesome chick who is the 2nd best (besides Spencer, who's the 1st) at Pak-Rat? She got together with Spencer 8 months ago, and they got married 3 months ago. Now nobody was single. Not even Nevel or Chuck Chambers. Nevel met a girl at the AV club, and Chuck was with his sister Gia's best friend's sister, who was the same age as he was. If luck lets me, and all goes good, someday in the future, I'll be Mrs. Sam Benson.


	4. Chapter 4

After all the excitement, all of us decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie. "Here's to all the good luck we've had!" Carly yelled. "Hooray!" we all yelled, then laughed. T-Bo came over to us, and asked: "Anybody want to buy a cheesecake slice?" "Hey T-Bo, where's your food stick?" I asked him. "It's getting shined. Apparently, old ladies think that it wasn't shiny enough." He replied. "Oh." We all responded. "Well, what're we going to do after this, Spencer?" Sasha asked him. "Ooh, I want to go to Glitter Gloss!" Carly yelled. "And Build-A-Bra. I heard they got gold hooks." I said, pointing at her. "Oh, well, that's all girl related. I'm going to go to the fencing studio. Freddie, Griffin, you coming?"Spencer asked them. Before he even finished his sentence, Freddie was already at the door, holding it open. "And let's stop by the Wal-Mart. I heard they got new Pee Wee Babies that I don't have like Ulysses Unicorn and Captain Crawfish." Griffin said, walking outside. Carly and I laughed as Spencer and Freddie walked away with a look on their faces saying: "We hope it was you, not us." Then Sasha said: "Okay then, you guys, if you want to, you can go by yourselves, since the mall isn't too far from here. I'll still drop you off, and then when you want to, call me so I can pick you up." "Why aren't you going with us?" Carly asked. "It's because I don't feel that good. I ate some oysters with my friends at lunch at work today, and I didn't like them, now the taste grosses me out." She replied. So then Carland I were dropped off at the mall, and went on to Glitter Gloss to make Pina Colada lip gloss with sparkles.


	5. Chapter 5

When Carly and I had FINALLY gotten out of Glitter Gloss (I had to practically DRAG her out of there), we went to Build-A-Bra. We actually did buy the bras with gold hooks, and then we walked around for a while. "Oh my gosh, look!" Carly yelled. "What?" I asked her. "There's a FRED store here! In Seattle! Those stores are REALLY rare." She replied. "Okay, calm down Carls." I said. We slowly walked to the store, and as soon as she went inside, the store turned into a madhouse. She was grabbing all of these things off the shelves, and when we walked out of the store, she has already maxed out her credit card, and was holding bags bulging with stuff inside. I looked away, and then, she was saying: "Oh my gosh, a Justin Bieber store!" She was all happy, and then she frowned. "I maxed out my card." She said quietly, her head drooping. "Fine." I said, reaching in my pocket for my spare card. "Sam, why do you have that?" Carly asked me. "Emergencies, to buy food, a bunch of other stuff." I said. "Could you?-"she had started to say. "Just one thing Carly. ONE THING. Nothing else." I told her. "Yay!" she yelled, jumping up. Then she ran to the store, leaving me with all the bags. Luckily, as you may know already, I'm pretty strong for a girl my age. The only thing was: they hurt my hands. When I had FINALLY lugged all of those bags to the store, Carly was already waiting inside, holding a poster of Justin Bieber. I asked the nearby security guard to watch the bags for a second, only to be awaited with a painstakingly HUGE amount of money that I would need to pay. "125 dollars!" I yelled, looking at the price tag. "It's only one thing, Sam." She said. "But it's a LOT of money!" I yelled. She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes, and I finally went up and slammed the poster on the counter. "Sam!" she yelled. I shook my head, and when the cashier had finished checking it out, and I paid, I looked up. And I know I shouldn't have. I looked at the cashier with a weird look on my face, because they looked familiar. Then I recognized the person. It was Justin Bieber himself. My eyes opened wide, and I had a tough decision to make. Tell Carly, and watch her make Justin Bieber's ears bleed (which would be pretty funny), or not tell Carly, and make her really mad at me? I decided to make the better choice. "Hey Carly, come over here for a sec." I said. She came over, and then I covered my ears. "In 3, 2, 1…" I said, then I heard Carly's really high pitched scream. I smiled at the look on Justin's face, which was like something was hurting him. Her scream should have hurt, I should know. Once it scared Freddie so much that he fainted (I almost died by laughing so much). After she has stopped screaming (for 5 minutes), she finally asked Justin for an autograph on the poster. He was in shock, and had to make her repeat the question. He raised a shaking hand to the poster, and quickly left his mark on the paper. Funny, I just BARELY noticed that he writes with his left hand. After that, she made me take a picture of her and Justin. "You don't want a picture with me?" he asked me. "No thanks. I'd rather stuff a ham down my throat." I said. "Sam, come on. Just do it."Carly begged. I still shook my head, and then she had to literally drag me over to take a picture with that nub. After that, I decided to call Sasha to come pick us up. Since I practically lived with the Shay's Carly and I shared a room. Remember that day when Carly's room was on fire, and we fixed it? Well, do you remember the awesome purple walls? Well, imagine this: she covered the whole room in Justin Bieber poster's, and covered up the awesome purple. She even covered my side of the room with it. Sometimes I wake up with nightmares of that Justin Bieber. It's horrible. Then I usually go back downstairs and sleep on the couch until Spencer comes and wakes me up. I've been thinking about asking Spencer if I could move to the couch. So Carly updated her Twitter, by writing: "Just met Justin Bieber at the mall, here in Seattle! He even signed my poster!" I looked at the comments, most of them saying how lucky she was, or how cute Justin Bieber was. Yuck. Then I scrolled to the top of the page, and saw a comment from Justin Bieber himself. It said: "Her Carly, maybe we can hang out tomorrow. Movies, say 7ish? Ask your friend if she wants to come along." This is what I commented. "Maybe I'll come with you guys when I suddenly become a vegetarian. Oh wait, that's never gonna happen, ya nub." Then I logged out, and fell asleep. And know you know. I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER. I NEVER LIKED HIM AND I NEVER WILL.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up, around 7:30ish in the morning, my phone going off. The alarm that I left worked, apparently, and someone had texted me. "Hey Sam, it's me Justin. Srry if I'm bothering u, but r u coming to the movies?" "Maybe." I replied. I went downstairs, avoiding everyone, and noticed Freddie sleeping on the couch. "Hey nub, whatcha doing here?"" I asked, shaking him on the shoulder. "Oh, hey Sammy. I just felt like crashing here." He replied. "Locked out again?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I'm going out." I said, cramming my shoes on my feet, and shoving some ham down my throat as breakfast. "Why?" Freddie asked. "Groovy Smoothie. They're open earlier now." I said, grabbing my phone, and the spare key from the top of the door slot. Then I left. I walked across the street, and I saw only one other person besides me there. Justin Bieber. It was the only time I would ever do this, but when he saw me, I walked away. I decided I'd have to go all the way to downtown to Healthy Shakes *gags*, and get it there. I was almost about to get to the bus stop when I saw him walk out. I ran back inside the Groovy Smoothie, happy as ever. "Hey T-Bo." I said as I rushed up to the counter. "Whatcha want, Sammy?" he asked me. "Strawberry Splat." I said, digging for money in my pocket. I pulled out 3 crumpled singles, and a quarter. I had my iPod, and I listened to "Touchin' on my" by 3OH!3.


End file.
